My new home
by Drake and Tonberry
Summary: Life through the eyes of a Tonberry through and after the game on the Garden. Laughing, crying, and even a bit of burning. Chapter 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

Well, seeing as you didn't like my OC fic, I figured I'd replace it with a fic on everyones favorite monster. That waddling, knife carrying, lantern holding, yellow eyed, green mound of power in a burlap sac, Tonberry! *Tonberry walks out and bows. Crowd goes wild* Yeah. You cheer for him, but when the prince of dragons comes out, all you yell is "gimme meh mole!"  
  
Thinking back-Chapter1 ~~~~~~ I know what you're thinking. How did I, a Tonberry, get in this flying hunk of metal? It's not really all that surprising. We tonberries are curious beings. Well, I am at least. The others run at the sound of rustling bushes. It was on the day we, the tonberry, gathered to worship the lord and master of the Centra ruins, Odin. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking Tonberry king rules. Well, he's kind of the second command. Odin is the big man. He's really nice, even though he's as powerful as they come.  
  
I think Odin likes me best. He lets me feed and brush his odd, six-legged horse. It likes me, too. Everyone likes me. But that's off the subject. I'll get back to how I got into this thing. After we watched Odin walk by on his horse, we coversed among ourselves. I found out that Marry is having tonlings. Baby tonberrys, for you. I was so happy for her. Sorry. I'm getting off the matter at hand. After the feast, we dispursed for the day. The wind suddenly picked up and we rushed to see what was causing it. We know wind when we feel it. We can tell if something is causing it, or if it's just nature. This was something. Something big.  
  
At first, you couldn't see it, but you could hear it. A low, loud humming sound, like a giant insect. Then we we saw it, we just thought it was a sea creature. But when it came up on land, that's when we got worried. It floated in mid air, on giant circle of yellow and blue. I thought it was beautiful. I was the only one. Everyone else had bolted. Oh, you may think we're slow, but when we have to, we run like none of your business.  
  
Anyhow, they went back to the center of the ruins, hoping that it would just pass by. It didn't. It stopped just a couple hundred feet away. I just watched it the entire time. It was so beautiful. An aqua blue structure, floating on a magic ring of yellow and a darker shade of blue. I had to get a better look. I grabbed my knife and lantern and rushed down the stairs. When I got to the fountain, Odin's voiced boomed. Someone had entered the ruins! I walked down the stairs slowly and that's when I saw them. Three humans, I think they are called. You don't see a lot of those around here. This being a wasteland and all.  
  
Well, they seemed nice enough. At least they did until one of my fellow tonberry rushed down after them. Must have thought they were a threat. Well, lucky for me, he was a tonberry I had no love loss for. But him rushing in like a moron is not what surprised me. It was the strength of the humans. The one dressed in black seemed to be the strongest. He carryed a big red sword and had a scar running down his face. The two others were not as strong. The one with the whip, though. There's something about her that just screams "Stay away or die." Mabey it's all the red she wears. Or her blue eyes. I'm not sure. Then there was the one with the hair. What happened to him? He get struck by lightning or something? and that black thing on his face. What is that? Well, he was still pretty good. Still goofy looking, though.  
  
After they did away with that tonberry, they moved up to the second floor. I don't know what happened to them after that. When they weren't looking, I dashed out of the ruins and went to their weird...whatever it is. It was even more beautiful up close. And the inside was huge. I was able to sneak in the same way they came out. The guard at the shiny metal gate never even saw me. I had never seen anything so big before. I though the outside was big. The inside was enormous. Much bigger then Odins chamber. I walked around for a bit, always staring up. Being short has it's good points and bad. This is one of the bad points. Ow. My neck hurts. I stopped by a plant and sat down. Wow. Even the plants are bigger them me.  
  
Just before I could get comfortable, I heared two more humans coming my way. I jumped up. I got no where to go. So, being the quick thinking guy I am, I hop the rail and jump into their water. That's when had remembered. Tonberrys hate water. But I still had to hide there. It's was the only place I was safe. I stayed under the bridge for a couple of hours, waiting for something to happen so I could make my escape. During all that waiting, I found out I can float. So, I just lay back and drifted along. Man, was that relaxing. Water isn't all that bad. I sighed and felt the water around me get deeper. I was sinking! Sputtering, I jumped above the top of the water, able to grab the rail. I was wrong. Water bad. Very, very bad. I flopped over the rail, coughing. But it turns out I still couldnt catch a break. Two humans were on each side of me, guarding a different passage way. What if they had seen me? I waited a bit for them to take me away, but they didn't move. I don't belive it. They were asleep. Lady luck, you saved my tail again. I got up and walked to the passage between the ones they wer gurading. There was no one in front of it, so I guess it was okay. I walked down a big hall, compleatly grey execpt for the green stripe that ran to two huge doors.  
  
I wondered to myself. What could be in there? There was only one was to find out. I walked down the hall and come to the doors. When I finally got there, the doors seemd a hundred feet tall. Of course, I was only 3 feet tall, so you can imagian how I felt. How was I supposed to open them? I pushed the left door. Nothing. I pushed the right door. Nothing. Man. I looked around, seeing if I could find something. That's when the small metal box in the wall next to door caught my eye. Little yellow lights flashed on it with a few red and blue lights flashing around it. It was so pretty. I couldn't stop staring at it. I had to touch it! I jumped with my hands raised as far as they would go. I didn't even come close. Damn! I kept jumping, seeing come close then move away everytime. I hate that box now. I finally got so mad that I grabbed my kinife and flung it at it. It hit dead on, just like I wanted. Yeah! Die! Die! It sparked and fizzled then died with a strange sound.  
  
A loud, groaning sound scared the living everything out of me and I jumped. It came from the doors. I held up my hand called my knife back. It flew back into my grip and I grabbed my lantern. I waited for something to happen. And waited. And waited. I was now very annoyed and I walked up to the door. "Stupid..." I mummered, kicking the big shiny doors. They groaned again and slowly began to open. I'm stronger then I thought. I nodded thank you to the doors and walked through, wondering what was awaiting me inside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I know this seems odd. Like it or not, I'm gonna keep doing it anyway. I'm just asking for reviews. A few words is all I'm asking for. I dosen't take but a few seconds to say something about my work. Please, I'm new at doing this on my own. I need criticism! Tonberry wants your reviews. Do it for the little green dude. *Tonberry smiles and hold up a cup that says 'Reviews'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 to what will, hopefully, be the best damn Tonberry fic that FanFiction.net has ever seen! Yeah, baby! Everyone that has reviewed both my fics, I thank you all. Hey, I'm even on some peoples favorite list! Go figure! ^_^ Well, it seems Tonberry is getting into the sprit of christmas. *Tonberry is standing on the street corner dressed as Santa with a little bell. People walk by and hand him money* See? Everyone loves the green dude. *women hands Tonberry a small peice of paper. Tonberry smiles and waves it to Drake. It's a phone number." Damn. O.O;;;  
  
Chapter 2- Friend......?  
  
Man. I'd never seen so much green and yellow and brown in one place. Waite. Scratch that. Anyhow, what I found on the other side of the annoying doors was a forest! A honest to hyne forest! Trees, bushes, leaves, the whole deal. I walked bit into this strange forest and soon discovered that animals were there, too. How did I discover that? Well, I didn't. The bottom of my foot did. Eww. Hyne, did that smell nasty. It started to make me dizzy. So, I walked over to the bushes and pulled off a big leaf and got it off. But that smell will take days get off! I tossed the foul smelling leaf into the bushes and started to walk off, but as soon as I heard that leaf plop, I felt as if I was in bad trouble. When it hit, the bushes rustled. There was something in them! I turned back and walked slowly to the bushes. I got closer. And closer. and closer. Thy rustled again and I jumped back. I thought 'forget this' and held up my lantern. The bush begins to glow and lifts right out of the ground, exposing the creature. It was ugly, to say the least. No eyes from what I could tell. Just big, long arms, a big mouth and a fat stomach. His belly reminds me of my uncle Dan. He had a big belly, too. But that was from the whine we made every summer. He loved that whine.  
  
Back to the monster. He was big, much bigger then me. Big surprise. Alot of things are bigger then me. It makes me sad sometimes. Anyway, the thing didn't notice me beacuse it was chewing on another one just like it. Execpt this one was in many different peices. And I thought the poop smelled bad. I waddled over to him and waved. "Hi......?" I asked him. I was one of the few Tonberrys that could actually speak, but it wasn't very good. Just low, quick, raspy mummer, but it worked for me. I quickly regreted being able to talk when the thing looked at me. I think it looked at me. It's hard to tell when it dosen't have eyes. I waved, hoping to make friends, but he was just rude. He screeched at me and tryed to bite me. Well, I wasn't going to stand for that. I couldn't stand for that, because he knocked me over. I landed on my rear end, but quickly got up. Now was the time for that unknown Tonberry speed. I stuffed my knife in my sleeve and dashed off. Never run with sharp objects in your hands, folks. It's very dangerous.  
  
I knew the thing was giving chase because I looked behind me and saw him. He was nearly on my tail. Really. He nearly stepped on my tail! I love my tail very much. It's my only friend, now that I left the ruins. And that really pissed me off. I stopped and turned with a mean glint in my eye. He has insulted the honor of my tail. Now, let hell rain on his green head! After I pulled out my knife, I held up my lantern and stopped him in his tracks. I sat down and waved my hand over my lantern, making a book appear in front of me. I opened it and flipped through the pages, trying to find the picture of this thing. Ah ha! Here it is. Grat. Slash under left jaw appendage. Death is instant. Just what I needed to know. I closed the book and it disappeared in a puff. I waddled over to him and pulled out my kinfe. But I couldn't reach where I wanted. Shrugging, I tossed my knife at him and just missed the death spot. So I recalled it. It flew through the air, turned around and I steped to the side. When it came back, it slashed just where I had been aiming. Never underestimate the power of a Tonberry. That's what it'll get you. I didn'y enjoy killing it, but it was either him or me. I waved my lantern, causing his body to disappear into the ground. At least I could give him a proper burial.  
  
Picking up my knife and lantern, I put my knife back in my sleeve and continued my walk into this man made forest. How did I know it was mad made? Well, one, it's in this huge thing I snuck into and two, it just didn't smell right. I walked for long time. At least it seemed long. When you have short legs, even a yard can seem like a mile. I walked. And I walked. and I walked. And guess what else it I did? I walked! I gave tired sigh, but I lifted my head again at a sound. It was water. Come to think of it, I was pretty thirsty. I followed the sound and came to a little metal bridge that ran over a small pond. I was never as happy to see water as I was at that moment. I walked over there and sat down, letting my feet hang over the side. I waved my hand over my lantern and called upon a cup. It appeared and dipped into the water and came back into my hand. I was able to drink it down in one gulp. Ah. Refresing. So refreshing that I didn't hear a person walk up and hit me.  
  
"How did a Tonberry get into the Garden!?" It was female and I looked to see who it was. It was one of the humans from the ruins I saw. The one wih the whip. She hit me again with the handle of her whip.  
  
"Go on! Shoo. Before the Garden starts to move again."  
  
I just looked up at her with tears forming in my eyes. I didn't do anything. Why did she hit me? I started to cry, making a little sound that was something between a whine and a honk.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." She said, sitting next to me, pulling me into her lap and hugging me. That really hurt. She didn't have hit me. She could of just tapped me on the shoulder. I was able to stop crying, but I still sniffed every now and then.  
  
"How did you get into the Garden, hon?" Garden. That's what this thing is. Oh. Makes no sense. Well, seeing as how I couldn't talk to well, I just said "Snuck..." I think I surprised her.  
  
"You can talk?!" She gasped. What's the big deal? I just nodded, but shook my head." Not well...." That was probably the most words I ever said. Two words. Wow. I'm so proud of myself. She just hugged me tighter and sighed. "I'm sorry for hitting you. little guy." She pulled a away for a bit and grabbed something behind her. A little brown sack. "I didn't feel like eating lunch in the cafeteria today." She pulled something out something, but it was something I had never seen before. "You want a bite of my sandwitch?" What's a sandwitch? A witch made from sand?  
  
She undid the clear stuff around it and tore off a peice. "It's ham." She told me. She held it out, offering it to me. "Go on." Not to sure of it, I took the peice of 'sandwitch' and looked it over. Then I looked at her." Eat...?" I asked her, pointing to my mouth.  
  
She nodded and smiled. Wow. Her smile sure is pretty. She was realy pretty al together. Blond hair tied up in a bun with a few strands hanging over her face. Her blue eyes were really shiny and big. I took a bite of the food she gave me. Not bad. Not great, but not bad. There was something in it that I couldn't quite place, but it made me want more. I jumped off her lap and set the food on the ground. I pulled the bread off first and bit it. No, that wasn't it. Next, I took off the ham. No, no that either. There was only a peice of yellow...something and another slice of bread. So, I picked up the yellow...thing and took a bite. DEAR HYNE! That's delicious! I ate it all and looked back at the girl, who was staring down at me, looking very confused." You like cheese, don't ya?" She asked smiling. Cheese. I never had it before. All we Tonberry live off in the runis are the weeds that grow there. Boy, I missed weed. I sat down next to her and she wrapped her arm around me. "You're gonna be my new friend. But don't tell anyone, okay? We can't have people knowing I'm keeping a monster as a pet." I nodded, compleatly understanding her and went back to eating my part of the sandwitch. That's when I realized. This is my new home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And compleate with the chapter! Does Quistis seem a bit OOC? If so, tell me. I'm sure I won't give a damn. ^_^ People act different with other people. If you'd like to know more, stay tuned to this story. Tonberry would much like you to review. He is the star after all. *Tonberry smiles and hold up a sign that says 'Review because I'm cute.' * Sorry if all the chapters are a bit short, by the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, everybody. Sorry It took so long to update, but me and my co- author I help with other fics have been pretty bust with the fics themselves and a couple of things on the side. If this has made anyone mad that I have not been able to update, I'm sorry. So, without further ado, achoo,papoo, dodo, booboo, whowho, youyou, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer's Tonberry fic! *Applause and cheering is heard*  
  
Chapter 3- Behold the power of cheese  
  
******  
  
Well, it took some time, but I was finally able to get out of, what Quistis called, the Training Center. It was weeks before it could happen, but it finally happened. How did she get me out, you ask? Well, here's how she did it. It was a simple plan, but very, very genious. She gave me the lay out of the Gardens ventalation system and I crawled out through them. Oi, was it cold. But it was all worth it when I reached the vent that went into Quistis' room. She so nice, it made me wanna cry.  
  
When I got there, I found I was in the vent just above her bed. Again, the tonberry luck stays with me, because the vent gave way and I feel onto her bed. Good thing she wasn't there. I probably would have scared her half to death. After recovering from the extream dizziness from the fall, I sat on her bed and looked around. It seemed pretty ordinary. Just a desk, a chair, shelf and bed. No nic-nacks of any kind. It was almost depressing. When I heard the door open, I jumped off the bed and dove under it.  
  
"C'mon out, little guy. It's just me."  
  
It was Quistis. Man, I was I glad to see her. I'm lonly in this Garden place. I came out from under the bed and looked around her room. "Nice..." I said in that still low, raspy mummer.  
  
She just smiled at me and said "Thanks. I like keeping it simple. No useless object to get in the way. " She seemed so sad when she sat down on her bed. So, I walked over to her and pulled myself on her bed. Quistis found it very funny the way my short legs tryed to scurry me up the side, so she just pulled me up. I nodded my thanks and sat there with her for awhile in compleate silence.Quistis was the one to finally speak. Good, because I'm not a very talkitive person. Duh, I'm a tonberry. What do you expect? "So, why'd you come into the Garden?"  
  
"Curious..." I told her. It was the truth, too. I was the only ton who thought so. Everyone else ran with their tails between their legs. Really. They pulled their tails to the front from between their legs and scramed. I couldn't help but sigh. "Alone..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But you'll be staying with me. Since they took away my license, I've had sometime on my hands. But now..." She just sighed again. "We have to fight this evil sorceress bent on ruling the world. Kinda like something out of a legend, hmm?" She said as she smiled at me again. Quistis' smile is so pretty. I just nodded and she pulled me into her lap. "You got a name?"  
  
I shook my head and looked at her. "No..." King Tonberry didn't seem it would matter if I had a name. He just called me "You."  
  
"Would you like one?" I nodded. It wouldn't hurt to be called something other then 'short little green guy'. Quistis was silent for a bit, seeming in deep thought. "How about...Steve?" I cringed at the name. Steve? What kind of name was that. "Ok. Ok. Um...Drew?" Oi. My head swam at that name for some reason. These humans and their silly names. "Hmmm....what to call a Tonberry? Ton. Ton. Tom! That's it! I'll call you Tom." Oooh. Tom. I like that. I nodded and smiled. "Perfect. Tom it is."  
  
Tom. Wow. It actually does have a nice ring to it. I hopped off her lap and over to her desk, pulling myself into the chair. I poked and proded and she just laughed. I finally found a small yellow book and pulled it in front of me. It had a small lock and the picture of a heart on it. Looking back to Quistis, I held up the book. "What...?" I asked as I held up the book.  
  
She surprised me when she ran over and snatched it away. "Um...please don't touch that. It's my diary. Personal thoughts that I want to remain...personal." I compleatly understood as she hugged the book and had extreamly sad look on her face, which she tried to hide quickly with a smile. "So, you want something to eat?" Her fake smile grew wider when she said the one thing I was hoping she wouldnt say. "Cheese mabey?" Oi! My mouth watered at that word. Cheese. Hyne's greatest creation. My little yellow eyes rolled into my head as I could only drool and nod. Quistis chuckles and set her diary on the top shelf. "Okay. I'll go get us both something to eat. I'll be back in a bit." And with that said, she patted my head and left.  
  
While she was gone, I sat at her desk. I searched for a writing untensil and found one not far from my grasp. I grabbed it and a peice of paper and wrote down things in Tonberry script. It wrote how I got here, what had happened and who I had met. But it was hard, because I kept looking up at Quistis' diary. Damn my curiousity. Whoops. Sorry. Damn my mouth. eep. Sorry again.  
  
I heard the door open again and dashed out of her chair and under the bed. When I looked out, it was only Quistis again. And in her hand were three peices of delicious, oh-so-tasty cheese. I made some kind of squeal and dashed out from under her bed and actually climbed up her leg, into her arms and dove into the cheese. MMMM! Hyne cheese is good! It was so good and...and...oi I couldn't talk suddenly. My tummy hurt really bad. Quistis set me on her bed and only smiled. "That's what happens when you eat it to fast, hon." I just moaned and started fall asleep, thinking I had finally seen why I love cheese so much. It was so powerful. Behold! The power of cheese! Zzzz.....  
  
******  
  
What'd ya think? I hope you liked it, cause I like typing it. Behold the power of cheese, FanFiction.net! Behold and worship! *holds up a big block of cheese* REVIEW!  
  
Tonberry: *stares at cheese and bows* 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, another post after a VERY long time. X_X What do expect? Me and Hitomichu are very busy. Well, I'm sure you've all been dieing to see what happened to my pal, Tonberry.  
  
Tonberry: *nods and points to self* Loveable...  
  
Uh...yeah . Aaaaaanyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and not flammed. ^_^ Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Right now, he's looking back at what happened. After the events of the game unfold, he'll be telling the story as it happens. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
Thing the says I don't own Final Fantasy: I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does (lucky bastards). Well, we won't be able to call them Squaresoft for long, will we?  
  
Chapter five- Defender Tonberry.  
  
Man, did my heard hurt. Note to self: Never wolf down a half pound of cheese in three seconds. Well, the pain is worth the taste. Mmmm....I'm sure it was sometime before I woke up, because it was the afternoon when I woke up. Quistis was gone, so I was all alone.  
  
I jumped from the bed and looked around the room. I couldn't find any trace of my new friend anywhere in this place. After a few minutes, I jumped up onto the chair near her desk. Nothing special, but a peice of paper. It had something written on it. Luckly, I'm able to read a bit of human writing. "Dear Tom..." That's me! "I've been called to the bridge. A big battle might start soon, so stay here. We don't know how much damage the Garden will take. There's a few days worth of food in the mini fridge. Just use your ton-powers to fix it. Please! I beg you! Don't burn down my room. "  
  
Your friend, Quistis Trepe  
  
Well, that explained where she went. But why did I have to stay here? I could just crawl through the vent shaft like I did to get here. Oh well. Better to do what she says then get kicked out, huh? But how to avoid bordem. Hmmm....Grabbing my lantern, I decided that what Quistis dosen't know, won't hurt me. I was real sorry, but Tonberry don't do well cooped up. As I walked over to the vent near the floor, a huge rumble rang out as the Garden began to shake. Did we hit something?  
  
Forgetting about the vent for now, I ran over to Quistis' chair and looked out the window. Yep. We hit something, but not just any something. It was another flying Garden! I jumped down from the chair and ran to the vent, poofing it away with my lantern and dashing into the vents. Everything twisted and turned and droped off and it was making me dizzy! Luckly, I smelled the familiar scent of the Training Center and figured I could help there. Mabey calm the animals down or something. But I never got there. I heard a scream coming from under me and looked down through a vent.  
  
I saw two children being cornered by a guy wearing alot of blue, black and metal things with a bucket on his head. He seemed to be laughing as the kids hugged each other and sunk deeper into the corner. If that's all I can stands, I can stands no more! I jumped on the vent as hard as I could, smashing though and landing on the bucket mans head. "What the hell!?" I snicked as he yelled and almost died laughing as I pounded the bucket on his head with the handle of my knife.  
  
"Stupid..." I said as I rolled off him and infront of the kids. "Run..." They seemed kinda shocked to see a talking Tonberry save them, but they didn't stay to argue. They bolted faster then a tonberry could ever hope to do. Well, it was time to get to work. Okay. This guy was a human. I'm pretty sure he was, anyway. Do a lot of humans wear buckets? Oh well, it didn't matter. Might as well finish this evil man fast. I picked up my knife and my lantern and began to walk over to him. I was trying to look threating, so I took my time.  
  
Before I could reach him, he pulled the bucket from over his eyes. "So, you're the little monster that did that huh? Well, I dunno how a Tonberry got into this stupid Garden, but mabey I can warm up on you incase I run into any SeeD's." The guy's smile was just down right evil and his teeth were a Hyne awful yellowish green kinda color. I grimiced and just jammed my knife into his foot. That guy screamed like a little girl and yanked his foot away, hopping around as he held his foot. Humans are so funny. Waving my lantern, I called a stone hammer and smashed it down on his head. He made a funny face and scoffed. "Like that hurt." And then he fell over. Yeah! It hurt, buddy! I made sure to step on the guys nose as I left, going to look for anyone else to help. It made a funny crunching noise.  
  
It didn't take me long to to find people in need of my help. I came across a few more of those bucket guys who were punching and kicking a guy on the ground.  
  
"C'mon, SeeD! Fight back!"  
  
"Some military unit!"  
  
"Get up, ya wuss!"  
  
These guys were starting to get on my nerves. "Hey..." I said, hoping they heard me. And sure enough they did. Good. These creeps were gonna get a taste of Tonberry power! "Face..." I said, pointing to me. I didn't understand why they did what they did next. I'm powerful. I'm fearsome. But they didn't seem to think so. They just laughed. And laughed. And laughed! That was it! I'm sick of being laughed at! Time to do what I do best. I walked over to the nearest guy and held my lantern up to his leg. The little window popped open and the tiny flame jumped onto his pants. It got bigger and bigger and soon covered his whole leg before the moron noticed.  
  
"Freaking hell! The little mutant set me on fire! You morons! Put me out!"  
  
I glared at the other guys and held up my lantern, smiling. "Try..." The bucket men just shrugged and turned while the man I set on fire was soon compleatly engulfed. I didn't like hurting people, I really didn't. But it's not nice to beat a man to a bloody pulp. I had to do something to help. The fire bucket man ran in circle for a bit before remembering there was water over the rail and jumped. Oh well. I hope he lives. I walked over to the beaten guy and sat down, poofing my ton-magic book. Let's see. He seems okay. Just a few bumps and brusies. I give him a cure spell and pat his head, unpoofing my book and gathering my things. I head down the hall, wondering if I'll find more people in need.  
  
=============  
  
Wow. Good job, Tonberry! Well, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Tonberry: *points to self* Helped...*smiles*  
  
That you did, my friend. That you did. Well, I wanna clear some stuff up. I've decided on the lemon issue for the Squfuu, but I won't tell you here. Ha! Neh Neh! XD Anywho, I'm not sure how long this fic and the Squfuu will last, but I'm hoping long. But be on the look out for my name in the Kingdom Hearts section. After I finish one of these, I'll be posting a fic there. Not gonna tell you what it is though. This is Drake saying good day and may your games never freeze! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, ladies and germs. Yes, it's been a while since I updated, and YES, im sure some of you are pretty upset. But you cares. *rasberries XD * Nah, I'm just playin with ya. Sorry about all the late updating and everything. I just havent had much luck with writing and stuff.  
  
Tonberry: Lazy...  
  
I'll barbacue you, you over grown fish. Anywho, here's chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5- odd kill spot.  
  
After I had helped the man who was getting the snot beat out of him, I walked down the halls to see if I could help anyone else. Helping is good. Always help someone in need. Remember that. As long as their need is good, and not like evil, like blowing up something or hurting someone. Then you should't help them. Back to my story!  
  
I had run into a few monsters in my life, but nothing like I had seen these bucket men bring. They were big and green and had a few metal pipes in their mouth. I hid everytime they came by, cause they were big. Other then that, I kicked booty everytime I saw something else. Bucket men, bombs. You name it, I kicked it! Yup. I was unbeatable! Till one of those green thingies caught me off guard. He slammed hard into me and knocked me into the side rail, which really hurt! I was steamed. So, I poof my ton-magic book and flip through, seeing if I could find anything even remotly similar to this thing.  
  
Nothing. Zero. Zip. Nada! I had to get this updated. Oh well. I figured I might as well try and see if I can find its kill point. He stood there while I made my vicious approach. Well, it would have been vicous if my foot hadn't caught my robe, making me fall on my face. Darn it all! I told Ton-king these robes were too long! But would he listen? No. Never listen to the tonberry who makes the cloths. After I got up, I walked up to him and waved my lantern. I floated up to the odd things face and decided to try and make peace. "Hi..." I said, giving him a wave and my cute Tonberry smile.  
  
*Whack*  
  
The stupid creature head butted me! Ok. I tryed to be nice. I tried to make friends, but when you throw it back in my face in the form of a head butt, thats when I get mad. I waved my lamp again and floated back over to him. "No nice..." I said as I jammed my knife in his eye. His weird eye goo sprayed everywhere, luckily missing me, but the creature didn't flinch. He didn't even scream or moan or anything. It was very odd. I yank my knife out and jam it into his other eye. Still nothing. Time to get drastic. I take out my knife and ram it into the one place no one would think to find a kill spot. His nose. And oddly enough, I got a response. The creature roared and and stumbled back a bit before falling to the floor, dead.  
  
This was, needless to say, a surprise. You never, ever ever ever ever hear of a monster with a kill spot in its nose! I mean, I knew this thing wasn't natural. I over heard one of the bucket men talking about how their new weapon was really helping with this fight. But to put a kill spot in its nose...thats just stupid. All you would have to do is punch the thing in the face and it would die. I mean come on! What were these bucket men thinking!  
  
Well, at least now I knew I didn't have to keep running from those things. Now I was invinceable!  
  
"There are more SeeD's down this way!"  
  
"Let's get'em!"  
  
I didn't hear these dude till it was too late. By too late, I mean I didn't know they were even coming until the ran complatly over me, not even stopping as if I weren't there. And so, for a little bit, I lay there, trodden on and knocked out. Oh well. I needed some sleep anyway.  
  
And there you have it. Another outstandng chapter from an outstanding author!  
  
Tonberry: Cocky...  
  
Short. Anyway, this is Drake, the prince of dragons, saying stay tuned for more Tonberry action. Same Tonberry time, same Tonberry network! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 everybody. I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed both of my fics and thank the people who'll review my fics later on in life. In fact, I'm gonna take a sec of your reading time and give a shout out to everyone who's reviewed thus far. Battle Angel Rem, water-lily43, Vick330, CTHKSI, Phoenix Blade, Eggman, Sword Master Supremia, That really weird girl, mary, Angel, blue eyes, C_R, StEeL PoInTeD SnOw MaN, Azriel, Ramza Lionheart, Evangelion316, Xeo, Indiegamer, E-ZERO,K. Makaru, Zero-Vision and Fujin, Scholasticus Naron Kamada, Bebop Junky, Platinum Angel, Squall Leonhart, gwendolyn-flight, HijoNaKishi, dragonsmage, Ethrial, I Hate WarCraftIII Allies, and lastly but not leastly, CrystalineTears.  
  
Tonberry: O_O Many fans....  
  
Yeah. Everyone I mentioned, and to those I may have missed, this chapter is for you!  
  
Chapter 6- Friends reunited and torn apart.  
  
Man, did my head hurt. I had bucket men walk on me, odd monsters hit me, and on top of all that, I was suffering from cheese withdrawl! This was not a good day. Not a good day at all. After I picked myself up off the ground, I grabed my things and went further down the hall to see if I could find anyone else that needed my help. I walked. And walked. And walked. Then, for a change of pace, I skipped a bit, then went back to walking. Oi vey, this place is big. They need to make it more compact for those with stubby legs.  
  
I looked down each hall way I passed to see if anyone was there. Boy, was there. Bucket men and alot of people in blue were fighting with swords and magic and a bunch of other stuff, but the bucket men were losing, so I figured I'd let them handle it. The smell of blood and death hung around in the air like a...a big...stinky smell.  
  
...You think of something better!  
  
Anyway, I continued to walk down the hall, avoiding the fights that were going on everywhere. Monsters were killing humans, humans killing monsters. I stopped to help any of the humans that were in blue, but sadly, I couldn't help some. It's hard watching someone you don't even know die right in front of you when you're trying to help them. I try not to think about it.  
  
As I rounded the next corner, a whole bunch of bucket men were running at me! I dodged behind a plant and peeked out. Waite. They weren't running at me. They were running from something. Or rather someone. No. I think something was rather something, cause they were running from a bluish kind of beam of light. The weilder of such power came running after them, and I couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Laser Eye!" I would know that voice anywhere on...whatever the name of this planet was called. I peekd out and looked up with a hopeful smile. She stopped and shot another of her beam things before even noticing me. "Tom!" Yes! Reunited with my frined at last! I jumped from the bush and clinged to her neck with a strong hug and she did the same with my rib cage. "Oh, I was worried about you."  
  
"Same..." I told her as she set me down. I smiled again and looked up at her in joy. Her hair was messed up from it's usual bundle and she had a small cut on her head, probably from a monster or bucket man. "Hurt..." I told her, pointing to the cut.  
  
She touched her head and looked at her hand, seeing a bit of blood on it. "Oh, it's nothing." True, but I was worried it might become infected. I waved my finger down and montioned for her to sit. I put my lantern between us and wave my hands around it. I was doing a cure spell, but I wanted to add a little flair to the usage. A small blue light surrounds her and the cut heals instantly. "Thanks." She said as she flashed me a smile. Hyne, I love it when she smiles.  
  
I nodded and walked over to her, hugging her leg. "Missed..." I told her, hpoing she knew what I ment. After this is all over, I'm taking a speech class. I felt her pat my head and sigh. She seemed to be really worn out.  
  
"I missed you, too. But what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in my room when the fighting started." She didn't sound so much mad as she did glad for me being unharmed. I sat down and began to explain to, the best way I could, what had happened and why I was out of the room. It started with just sheer hunger, but then I kept finding people that needed my help, so I had to keep going. Any other Tonberry would have done the same, I'd like to think. "My. You have been through alot. But everything should be over over soon. Squall, Irvine and Rinoa are going after our enemy right now. They'll get the job done."  
  
I nodded and stood, grabbing my lantern and turning to walk down the hall. After I didn't hear her following me, I looked back to see her still sitting there. "Coming...?" I asked her. More then likly, I'd need her help in a fight or healing someone. She nodded and stood, stretching a bit and following me. I'm glad she was back. With her, I felt as if nothing could go wrong.  
  
It felt like we were walking in circles. I could swear I had seen that plant two other times this hour. I shrugged it off for a bit and continued to walk with my friend to see if there was anything we could do. We hadn't seen anything or anyone. It almost seemed as if the fighting had ended. "It sure is quiet." Quistis said, looking around.  
  
"Too quiet..." I said as I spoke up. I always wanted to say that. I sighed and stopped, setting my lantern and kinife on the ground and sitting while I rubbed my feet. "Dogs barking..." I groaned. My feet really hurt. Damn my stubby feet and legs.  
  
Quistis gave a sympathetic moan and sat down next to me, patting my head lightly. "I'm sorry. Here. We'll rest here for a bit." She pulled me into her lap and gently began to hum, rocking back and forth. It was so comfortable, I think I passed out in just a few seconds.  
  
********  
  
Chapter 6. Man. Really sorry for the slow update. I'm doing the best I can with my time. Hitomichu's computer wont let her access files, so I have to update and edit her new fic. ^^ Don't worry. I haven't forgotten you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Oh yeah! Bet you thought you wouldn't see this! I know, and I'm sorry, but I've been helping Hitomichu with her new story, and I've been up town alot and it just hasn't been a good summer. @_@ I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed and say to those who haven't, burn in hell you egg sucking bastards! Enjoy the chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 7- Fallen friend.  
  
It must have been a while since I fell asleep, in the fact that I wasn't in Quistis' arms. I was on her bed with a small blanket covering me when I woke up, only to find that she was gone. Yawning, I jumped down from the bed and walked over to the mini fridge to fish out something to eat.  
  
I only found some meat labaled "Spam." I didn't know, nor did I wish to know, what "Spam" was. Tossing it aside, I continued to look through, finding a simple bottled water. It would have to do for now, till Quistis could sneak me some cheese from the food court.  
  
After sitting down and drinking the water, which was much more refreshing then the water from home, I sighed, sated for the time and looked around. Everything was still in the same place it had always been in. I wanted to look aroudn more, but the door flying open, then slamming wuickly startled me. I almost reached for my knife before I saw it was Quistis, who leaped to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"It's just not fair. Why did this have to happen?" I heard her sob into the head rest object. She continued to sob and wail for several minutes, while I was simply trying to get on her bed all those minutes. Giving a long, hard sniff, she sat up and whiped her eyes. "Oh hyne...I am so sorry that you have to see my this way."  
  
I shook my head and walked over to her. "Fine..." I said, patting her hand. "Happened...?" I asked her as I sat down.  
  
"Well..." She started, sniffing again. "...Not long after you fell asleep, the garden shifted again. Galbadia gardens gone but..." I knew she might start crying again and patted her hand to try and calm her. "...My friends, Squall, Irvine, and Rinoa beat Edea...but something's wrong with Rinoa. She fell into a coma or something and she won't wake up. "  
  
"Sorry..." I told her. I hugged her arm and sniffed myself. That's so sad. If there was anything I could have offered as advice or something, I would have, but I couldn't think of anything to say. All I could hope for is that this Rinoa person got better and Quistis wouldn't be sad anymore.  
  
Quistis gave a small smile and pat my head. "It's okay. It's just one of those things that can't be helped. But it means alot that you care." Giving a small kiss to my head, she sighed and settled back onto the pillow. I waddled over to her and lay next to her, snuggling close like a pet cat would.  
  
She seemed to take comfort in me being there, and that made me feel good, to know I was making someone happy. Turning to her side, she wrapped her arms around, probably asleep and thinking I was some sort of stuffed animal. I could pass as a doll. I'm that cuddly.  
  
...what? I am!  
  
Anyway, while Quistis fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder who this Rinoa person was. Quistis seemed to really care for her. Mabey it's one of those great friends she told me about. That clenched it. I was gonna help the poor woman. I wiggled my way out of Quistis' grip and hopped to the floor, moving as quickly as I could to the air vent.  
  
I never did put the screws back from my last trip through the vents, so it wasn't hard to get in there. The hard part would be finding where Rinoa is. I had no idea what she looked like, or even where she was. I decided not to think of it and just continued on. I was sure I'd find her soon.  
  
The vents twisted and turned in every direction. I was pretty sure I was lost. Why must humans complicate things? Tonberry's just had a hole in the wall back at the ruins. THAT was our ventalation system. "Odd...." I muttered to myself, just before I felt my hand touch nothing but air and I began to fall.  
  
****  
  
A clang sound is heard from the vents in the cafeteria just above Zell, Selphie and Irvine. "The hell was that?" Zell asked as he looked up.  
  
"Probably a rat or something." Irvine muttered as he sipped his drink.  
  
Selphie blinked and looked up with Zell. "Mondo rat."  
  
****  
  
Man, did that hurt. A pit fall in a vent? Who designed this place? I had to sit there for a bit to catch my breath, but I was ok. A simple fall won't stop this ton, I can tell you that right now. I continued to crawl for what felt like hours, always looking down.  
  
"Rinoa..." I heard someone say from down the vent. Blinking, I scrambled down to see who it was, not actually moving over the vent, just poking my head over it to see. There was a really pale looking girl laying on a bed. She looked like she was asleep, but that couldn't have been it. The man holding her hand wouldn't look so upset if she were simply sleeping.  
  
So, the girl is Rinoa? Well, I figured I would try and do something to help her once that guy leaves. If it would make Quistis feel better, then I'll do it. She's the only friend I have in this weird place. Mabey one day she let me walk around the ''Garden'' freely. I hope so. There are alot of people here I'd like to meet.  
  
I sat there on my stomach for about an hour until that guy in the black leather left. He had fallen asleep or something, but I'm not sure. Oh well. With him gone, I could see what was wrong with Rinoa. I stood, glad I was as small as I was for once and tried to open the vent. It was stuck so I gave a hard jump.  
  
Of course, this was a stupid idea, as the thing fell through right when I hit. Luck, yet again, was on my side as I landed in a chair not to far from the bed. I groaned and sat there for a bit to make the room stop spinning before I hoped down and waddled over to the bed. Curse my shortness again. I practiclly had to struggle my way up with the blankets until I could finally get up onto the bed.  
  
I sat down as my lantern appeared in front of me. It's amazing how it just pops up when I need it, huh? I'll tell you about that later. Standing, I walked over to her and put my left hand on her forhead, holding my lantern in my right. I tried searching her body to find the cause of the problem, but I couldn't find it. Mabey it was something that couldn't be seen.  
  
As I tried to dig deeper to see what was wrong, I felt a terrible pain shoot through me. An evil energy was inside her. It wasn't hers, and it had no bussiness being there. But there was nothing I could as I was chucked back into the chair from the energy.  
  
I heard something I didn't think I'd hear from her in this state. A laugh. Then, she spoke. "Foolish creature. You thought you could help this poor vessel of mine?" I could only look on in horror as she sat up, somewhat limply and looked at me, opening her eyes. I didn't know the real color of her eyes, but I'm pretty sure they weren't supposed to be blood red. Her hair began to wave, as if it were alive as she smiled down right evily. "This body is mine until I accomplish what I set out to do." She hissed and held out her hands, the beginings of a Fire spell forming in her hand. "That includes you!""  
  
My whole life flashed before my eyes then. I had no idea I slept that much. I saw the spell increase in size as she got ready to cast it, but the sound of a door swishing open made her stop. She gave one last hiss before falling back onto the bed, looking peaceful again. I took this time to scramble down and hide under the bed before I was seen.  
  
All I saw was a pair of legs, some light talk and scribbling down on something before whoever it was turned and left. I knew I had to make my exit too, but there wasn't a vent neat the floor. I'd have to make my way back to Quistis' room through the hall.  
  
I began to move from out under the bed, only to hear the door swish open again. A skinny human girl popped in and looked around. I did my best to remain still on the floor, now as good a time as any to try my doll act.  
  
"She looks...so pale..." I heard her say as she walked in. "Hey, what's this?" She bent down and picked me up, looking me over. "Looks like a doll. Heavy little thing." Heavy!? I'll have you know I'm average weight for my species, string bean!  
  
"Mabey one of the children left it here this morning." Another woman said from behind her. She was as tall as the one in yellow, bu she wore white and alot more then the human holding me. "Best to just leave it."  
  
"Guess you're right. But it cute. Looks like a real tonberry." She turned and hugged me like I really was a doll. "Can I keep it!? Please please pretty please?!"  
  
"Well..." I heard heard her say as the little human swung me about in a bear hug. "I'll let you hold onto it, but if anyone comes claming, you'll have to give it to them."  
  
I'm pretty sure she nodded and hopped up and down, hugging me tighter. "Yay! Thank you!" After that, I pretty much blacked out. This human was small, but she had the grip of a behemoths bite! Oh look....what pretty birds....  
  
****  
  
and thats the end of that chapter. ^_^ I hope it's worth a read. It was fun to write, and hopefuly it's as funny to read. Be sure to leave reviews.  
  
Tonberry: *points to Drake* Despret...*snickers*  
  
Oh, you're gonna get it now. *pulls out a huge battle axe and begins to chace him*  
  
Tonberry: *yelps and runs away* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 everybody. ^_^ I know, your super pissed that I haven't been updating, but I'm working on it. I ask that you remain calm and don't go on some type of shooting spree over it. I also have some other news. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, I've recently seen the anime Furi Kuri (FLCL) and I must say it's a very good show. Now, I've not decided yet, but I MAY MAY MAY hold off on the fics in the FF8 catagory to focus on a fic there. I might do it, I might not do it. It all depends on weither review or not. C'mon! My Squfuu has almost triple the reviews as this one! Here's the fic. Peace!  
  
Chapter 8 - New frined? Vice grip of the little woman.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was. I was no longer in the hospital room , but in a dorm room similar to Quistis'. Only this one looked like a Tornado spell was cast in it. Several times over. While it as turned upside down and shaken. Who lives like this?! It's not Quistis' room. Oh no. Help! I've been Tonnapped! Quistis! Help! Who, what, when, where, why?!  
  
Since I knew I wasn't in my only friends room, I had to remain perfectly still. Who knows what kind of sick and twisted individual had taken me hostage? What if they knew I was a real Tonberry? When would they me go if they did? Where would I go from there? Why am I asking myself questions I can't answer!?  
  
"Mr. Green, I'm home!" A voice called out and in bounced the human string bean. She was so small, yet had somehow squeezed the breath out of me Hyne knows how long ago. Well, it probably can't be too bad. Does a psycho call you Mr. Green?  
  
......I'm gonna die.  
  
She almost tripped over the clutter amongst the floor, which almost gave away my cover as I had to hold in a laugh. "Whoo...gotta clean up in here. Later! Right now, munchy munch munch time!" With a jump, she landed on the bed and crossed her legs, setting a white bag down and reaching in to pull out a few items of food. "Mmmm....pudding, peanut butter and jelly sandwitch, and a ten ounce of my favorite soda. Life is good." She said with a sigh. "Execpt with Rinoa zonking out yesterday. Thats a super duper mega bummer." Leaning down, she smiled and looked at me. "Ever have that happen, Mr. Green?"  
  
I had no idea if she was actually speaking to me or if she was just someone who confided in things that she thought were stuffed and cute. I'm guessing the second one, cause Quistis was the only one who even knew I was here. It would probably be best that it stay that way until this whole ordeal was settled.  
  
Time passed and the girl talked as if she knew I were real. She was a real chatter box, but I learned alot about her. Her name was Selphie and she just recently found out she had grown up in an orphange with Quistis and her other friends, Zell, Irvine, Squall and Seifer. Seifer wasn't a friend anymore, but still, she grew up with him. She told me about everything they had gone through, how they had met Rinoa and found out about each other. Odd how she could do it with a mouth full of sandwitch in under ten minutes, huh?  
  
I finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to kill me and paint her room with my blood and organs. Weird thought, I know, but I was scared. I was away from the only person I knew here and was forced to stay still in fear Selphie would run out, waving me in the air and shouting "It's alive! ALIVE!" That would be just a tad bit embaressing, yes?  
  
My eyes were hurting from not blinking in so long. I was able to get some quickly blinks in when she closed her eyes or looked away, and it felt good. I mean, really good. I could feel my eyes hardening from lack of moisture.  
  
Hours passed and finally, nightfall came. Selphie had stayed gone after eating, and left me time to try and find a way back to Quistis' room. She had left me on her bed, which gave me very few options of moving. If I were in another place when she got back, I would be in deep behemoth dung. The green smelly kind, too. The really bad stuff you step in and can't get off your shoe and the smell just sticks to you. Sorry, but thats how it would be.  
  
I had to look around to find options of escape. I'm pretty sure some type of sensor controled the door, so that was out of the question, as I was too short. *sigh* Why me?  
  
The vent as blocked off by the desk and there's no way I could move something that big, so thats gone, too. It seems fate had dealt me a pretty bad hand. The only other thing was the window, and, as you know, Tonberry cann fly. But it did give me some type of idea. It was risky, it was dangerous and there was a good chance that I would die from it. Well, you know my motto. Give me freedom, or something close to it!  
  
But it would have to wait. Selphie had come back in just as I had tried to stretch my legs. Man, this is really hard. I had no idea it took so much patience being a doll. I can honestly say that I have a new found respect for the things my brothers and sisters played with when they were tonlings. Yes, we had dolls. We're not so much different from you. We play, think, eat, sleep, cry and bleed just like you do, so don't give that look. With a swush of the door, Selphie sulked in and fell onto her bed face first.  
  
I slowly tried to inch myself away, but her arm reached out and pulled me back into another vice grip. She was asleep and she still could choke an Ochu! Hi birdies. Nice to see you again...  
  
And end! XD too short? I hope not. But if it is, it is. If it aint, it aint. Please review and I'll see you in the end credits. Peace out and rage in! 


	9. Chapter 9

*gasp* Can it be?! YES! Chapter 9! Yeah, another one month skip on the posting thing, but I've been real busy as of late. My co-author, Hitomichu, recntly came back and things have been hectic in just life in general. ^_^ Well, I didn't forget you, so here it is. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9- Public Exposure  
  
I suppose it was well into the morning before I woke up. The garden wasn't moving anymore, so I guessed we stopped or something. But the main thing I noticed was that Selphie no longer had her ton-death grip of doom on me. She was gone. Not a trace left. I sat up and rubebd my eyes, yawning and looked around. Everything looked the same, strewn about in so many directions, I was already getting dizzy.  
  
Carefully, I hopped down off the bed and walked around, looking in ever place someone her size could be. She's so small and thin, I wondered if I should check the cracks under the door, but decided against it. Even she couldn't fit through there. Could she?  
  
Anyhow, when I saw she was no longer in her room, I figured this would be the best chance to try and run back to Quistis' room. I walked up to the door, but it wouldn't open, like I've seen it do with Quistis. I stepped back, then walked forwrd again. Still nothing. Oh, I get it. You'll open for someone tall and pretty, but when it come's to the short people, you got some kind of problem.  
  
It looked like I was stuck here till Selphie got back. But I didn't know how long that would be. What if she never came back? I could starve to death. I simply sighed and feel back on my butt. But when I did that, the door swooshed open. I blinked, then looked around. No one else was here, so they couldn't have opened it. Well, I wasn't gonna let this pass me by. I got up as fast as I could and dashed out into the hall.  
  
From how the sun looked outside the window before I left Selphie's room, I would say it was around noon, so everyone should be in class. I was right, so it was easy to manuver the halls until I found Quistis' room. It was easy, cause I could read the words next to the doors of the students. Aren't I great?  
  
As I had done before, I flooped down in front of her door and surprise of all surprises, it opened. So I dashed in and looked around. Quistis, as well, was gone. Well, it still felt good to be back in her room. Selphie's room had a smell to it. Like something was slowly dying somewhere but you couldn't see it, but it was well vented. Anyway, I looked around the room as I did with Selphie to see if she was there. But of course, she wasn't.  
  
Where was she? Did that freaky Rinoa girl get her or something? Oh, I hope not. For her sake. If that evil...thing put one hand on my friend, I'll skin her alive and wear her as a fall fashion. Produced by Ton co., baby! This years accessories, pain and suffering!  
  
Well, thats enough of that. I pulled myself together and crawled up on her bed to lay down. Unlike Selphie's room, I could easily access the air vents in Quistis' room, so I wouldn't have to worry about food. I could sneek into eating court after it closes and get what I need. Which, thankfully, wouldn't need to be much, so I doubt they'd miss something small.  
  
Oh hyne. For the first time in my life, I was really scared. I didn't have anyone with me, I was in a strange place I knew nothing about, and my best friend was gone! No. I can't give in to fear. I have nothign to fear but fear itself, and whatever weapons it might have. Like a sword or axe or something.  
  
I crawled up onto Quistis' bed again and looked around. This place wasn't anything like the ruins back home. So many people. So many things to do and learn. Well, there's only one thing I can do. I have to make myself known. I can't hide forever. Besides. It would be what Quistis would want, right? To share me with the world. Ok. I've made up my mind. I'm going to go out and make myself known to the Garden.  
  
Oh Odin...watch over me...  
  
XD and there we have it. I know, another late post, but im doing the best I cant with the best time I can get. I'll try and update the squfuu soon too. c ya in the end credits! 


	10. Chapter 10

*gasp* Can it be?! YES! Chapter 10! Yeah, REALLY long non-posting for me, I know, but I'm gonna try and stop that. Promise. Well, here it is. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter10- How to go about....  
  
Mabey this wasn't one of the best ideas I've had. Making myself known to the public of the Garden home of my only friend? Oi...what hit me? Oh well, no going back now. I'm in their leaders office. I don't think he sees me yet though. Who would, I can bearly see him. I can just see his bald spot.  
  
I tried clearing my throat to get him to look, but I didn't get a response. I tried again. Nothing. So, I decided to go for the direct approach. I waddled behind his desk and tugged on his pants leg. Instantly, he looked down and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard and screaming like a little tonling. "XU!" He screamed.  
  
I put my finger to my mouth and tried to tell him I was a friend, but I couldn't get a word out before I was whacked upside the head by a woman. Heh, Mom always said I had a hard head. Now I can see she was right. I turned and looked at the human, brown hair and green eyes holding a big stick, long and smooth and covered in red paint with gold paint at the end of each tip.  
  
"Ouch..." I mummbled to her.  
  
She seemed surprised by it, because she gasped and dropped her stick. "It talked?" She looked down and then went over to the bald one and whispered a bit to him, beyond my hearing. After a few minutes of rubbing the lump on my head, the two finally walked over to me and squated down. The bald one spoke first. "Can you understand me?"  
  
I knew that speaking more then one word at a time would overload their tiny minds, so I simply nodded. "Yes..."  
  
His eyes went a bit wide, but so did his smile. "Do...you have a name, little fella?"  
  
I told him. "Tom..."  
  
The bald one chuckled a bit and stood, motioning me to come over to a small seat. I nodded and waddled over, pulling myself onto it and sitting down. "Does anyone else know you're here? Mabey the cadets or staff members?"  
  
I thought about that for a minute and nodded. "Quistis..."  
  
If anything, this surprised him more then me talking. "Ah...I see..." I didn't like the tone in his voice. I knew anger and disapointment when I heard it.  
  
"Mad..." I said while shaking my head. "No..." I thought for a bit before trying to continue. "Quistis...friend...help...save..." Something came to mind, someway of me staying here Quistis and I had talked about one day out of bordem. I pointed to him and gave him the biggest, pleading eyes I could muster. "Mascot...?"  
  
The bald one blinked a bit, about to say something before interupted by the one known as Xu. "Sir. I think he's asking if Garden has a mascot. Like sports teams and the like." She looked and me, giving a small smile, then back to him. "We have been discussing ways to disperse the extra revenue coming in. And this creature does seem smart, and looks as if he dosen't pose much of a threat."  
  
I'm also humble and house broken. The blad one put his hand on his chin and looked as if he was in heavy thinking. At least that what I thought he was doing. He may have been holding in some kind of gas excreation, I'm not sure. Finally, he gave a small smile and looked down at me. "I've heard more absurd things. Ok. But since Quistis was the one who found him, she'll be given full responsablity for his care and actions." He stood and squated again in front of me. "Tom. Welcome to B. Garden. "  
  
Yay! I was accepted! After I shook his hand, he began to talk to Xu about setting up an anouncement to the flying garden place thing. Oh I can't wait to meet everyone. Quistis will be so surprised when she gets back. I hope she can handle the shock.  
  
Too short? Sorry if it is, but I gots to end the story there. It's late, and I must be up early tomorrow. ^_^ Merry Tonberry-mas. *gives everyone who reviews a Tonberry plushie* 


	11. Chapter 11

WOW!!!! LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNG time since update. XD sorry, but...things have happened. Summer has been busy and fun. But I haven't forgotten about my loyal fans! This chapter is dedicated to all my fans who have stayed with me! Thank you all! Also, watch out for a new fic I might put up soon. Probably when I finish one of my other two, that have yet to form a plot in my mind. But it's forming! Its...just not formed. :P READ! tonberry waves  
  
Chapter 11- abnormal.  
  
I don't think alot of people like the idea of me staying in the Garden. A lot of them ran away, while others just stared at me. I liked the attention, but it wasn't really not needed. I had, although, been getting most of the good attention from the female students here. They kept saying I'm like a living stuffed toy. Adorable, cute, yadda yadda. I get lots of yummy food from them, so it's not all bad.  
  
Odd things have been going on outside. The nice human that let me stay ( who I later learned was named Xu ), told the students not to leave the Garden. Apparently, there was some sort of spell cast on the towns, so no one could get in or out. A lot of people were afraid but Xu managed to keep everything calm.  
  
For a while the Graden wandered around on land, try to see if there was anything anyone could do to bring down the barriers. I even tried my trusty knife. And with a mighty blow, the barrier did shatter! Not really, but I wish it had.  
  
Seeing there was nothing they could do, Xu ordered the Garden to go around the world to see if there was any place unaffected by the spell. We spent most of the time on the ocean. It was nice, the sea breeze wisping through the Garden each day. Everything was nice and sunny almost everyday. At some point, we had to move back to land because of a heavy storm, but luckily, no one was hurt during the storm.  
  
Each day passed so slowly. I'd stay with Xu at night, wander around the Garden during the day, sometimes being used as models for subjects like enemy weak points. But I kind missed my friend, Quistis. It felt like forever since I last saw her. But I knew I'd see her again. I just didn't know how soon it would be.  
  
It was about two days after the barriers had gone up around the towns. We were flying off the coast of Dollet, when a student came rushing into the Ag-Tech class. I was there cause I wanted to know if there were any flowers I could plant with the seeds I brought from home. I found them clinging to my robes. Anyway, the student came rushing it yelling "The barriers are gone! The barriers are gone!"  
  
Everyone rushed to every window they could find, I had to sit on top of a female students head to see, but she didn't mind giving me a boost. It was true though. Small flashs could be seen in the distance, ones that matched the one we saw that surrounded Dollet. In a bright flash, it was gone. No trace at all. I couldn't belive it. Maybe it was a sign. Did Quistis and the others do what they needed to do?  
  
Hours passed and we had yet to hear anything. Either they didn't make it back from where they were, or they took a wrong turn somewhere. I sat on the balcony for hours, watching for Quistis or any sign of her. I was starting to lose hope, thinking I should just leave and head back to the Ruins. There wasn't anything there for me, but without Quistis, there wasn't anything here for me either.  
  
A hard guts of wind flew over head, followed by a large shadow. It had knocked me over, but I was okay. Something was above the garden, roaring like a dying Malboro with it's throat cut. I looked up, and nearly dropped my knife. It was a dragon! Big red and shiny, with no wings! Doing what I could only think of, I rushed back into the garden, grabbing the nearest student and making him take me to the Xu's office. She objected for a bit, but she could tell it was important.  
  
After getting off the elevator, I rushed into the Xu's chamber, trying to form any number of words and sentences.Xu looked confused, grabbing me by my shoulder and shaking me. "Calm down! Now, slowly, calmly, explain what you need to that so important that you had to barge in here."  
  
I took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Dragon....big....roar....wings....none....fire!" It was all I could remember from the size of the thing. "Big!" I also mentioned, stretching out my arms as far as they could go.  
  
Xu seeme to take this seriously, he set me down and looked to the student I had dragged in with me. "Ok. you come with me. Tell the SeeD's to be on full alert. We don't know what dangers this may present." She set me down before hurrying out. I wasn't just going to stand by and sit this out. I consider this place my home now. I'll defend it with my...mighty tonberry powers.  
  
......  
  
I have powers! Don't give me that look! My powers are mighty. Kinda.  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure, but I think I may have screwed up with the timing with Cid being in Garden. But hey, if you don't question it, I sure as hell won't. I'll try and put in a nother chapter soon, but with school about to start, I can't promise alot of posting. Not that there was alot before. XD Anyway, happy reading and much tonberry! victory music plays while Tonberry grins and waves knife madly 


	12. Chapter 12

Again, sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I've made a bit of a move, so it's been a while since I've been able to freely access the Internet. But now, hopefully updates will occur more frequently. If not, free tonberry stabbings for everyone! Enjoy the chappy.

Chapter 12- Reunions

OK. Maybe I over reacted to the dragon thing. I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know it was a ship? It looked like a dragon. Anyway, the large dragon looking ship thing landed right out in front of the Garden, causing quite a stir. A long looking piece of metal opened down, and who should walk out but the tall one dressed all in black. Quistis told me his name. Squall, I think it was. Followed by just about everyone else. Much to my dismay, I didn't see Quistis and sat down sadly.

"Hey. What's this little guy doing here?" Someone asked. I looked up, seeing the spiky one talking about me. Quistis called it Zell, I think.

"He's with me." Two voices spoke up. One I could tell right away was Selphie. But the other is what really grabbed my attention. I hopped up and ran as fast as I could through the crowd of students and SeeD's gathering outside to welcome back the heroes. Finally, after squeezing my way through a few small human children, I saw Quistis making her way down the ramp.

/YES/ I thought. She smiled when she saw me and held out her arms. I held out my arms and instantly bolted towards her. Unfortunately, my robe went farther then my feet, and I had a delicious serving of dirt then and there. Needed salt, but that's beside the point.

Quistis walked down and picked me up, hugging me and patting my head. She was soon joined by a few others females, including Selphie. She set me down and everyone began walking back inside. Me? Well, I stayed outside for a minute to contemplate everything that had gone on. I hadn't been gone from the ruins long, but in the time I had, a lot of stuff had gone down. Weird stuff. Monsters, swarms of humans, humans with buckets on their heads. It was all almost too much for this little ton to handle. But in spite of everything, I remained...kinda strong.

That night, there was a huge party, and everyone had a really good time. Zell nearly choked to death, which got a laugh out of everyone. The female looking male, who I learned was called Irvine, had pretty much the same luck with women as Quistis told me about. None. Zero, zip, nadda, nothing!

Squall and the possessed women I met (Rinoa, was it?) were hardly seen during the night. They were mentioned, of course, but were as hard to find as a hot-dog near Zells face. Selphie was carrying around a strange black box. I tried to avoid it, of course. Those things steal your soul.

Quistis mingled with everyone, from the fat one call Cid, to his wife, the unusually frail looking Edea. Really a mismatched pair. I did notice something odd, though. Quistis talked the whole night, laughing and mixing it up, but even with that smile on her face, she still looked sad in her eyes. Like something was still wrong with the world around her.

After the party died down, everyone went back to their respective little rooms. It was either really late or really early by the time they did, I'm not sure which. I went back with Quistis to her room, and almost as soon as the door closed behind me, Quistis flopped on the bed, buried her face in the pillow, and began to shake.

I pulled my way onto her bed and tapped her shoulder. Much to my surprise, her eyes were red and teary. She was crying. I looked at her questioning look and she shook her head. "No, its nothing. " I shook my head, not accepting that load of behemoth dung. She sighed, but with a smile and sat up. "Well,...lets just say...I'm in a lot of pain."

My eyes went wide and I started checking her arm for any kind of bruises or scratches. She laughed a bit and picked me up, setting me back in front of her. "Not, its not a physical pain." She touched her chest. "It's...more here. In my heart. Lets just say I'm not the kind of teacher I wanted to be, and I don't really feel like the kind of women someone wants me to be."

I wish I could have helped her, I really do. But human matters are lost on me. I patted her hand, then reached into my sleeve and pulled out a bag of cookies someone had given me at the party. I offered her some, and she happily accepted them. We sat there, munching on the little chocolate chip baked goodness for a bit, then finally Quistis sighed and patted my head before laying back down. I watched her sleep for a bit, a sad feeling sinking into my chest. I just wish I knew what she wanted so I could help her get it.

What could he be that she wanted? Money? No, humans have lots of that usually. Power? I doubt it. She seems pretty strong to me. A mate? Maybe. Everyone wants someone to be with.

My suspicions were confirmed when Quistis rolled onto her back and muttered something, as she usually did when she slept. "Squall..."

Of course! The Squall! She wants the Squall as her mate! Now I could see why she was so sad. That odd Rinoa thing clung to Squall like a bad smell. I knew my mission. I had to somehow pry the Rinoa away from the Squall and get Quistis to stick to him like gum on my shoe. Wait...gum on my shoe? I looked down. Aw man. What a great way to end the day, huh?

There we go. Another chapter done, another notch in my authors belt. Hopefully, more will quickly be added. To shamelessly plug my other fics, please check out Unexpected Comfort. I should be putting up a new chapter for that pretty soon, too. So watch out!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to the chapter 13! Bet you never expected me to make it this far, did you? Well, to all who belived in me, I'd like to spread my humble gratitude. To those who didn't, I'd like to gloat mercilessly until your faces pop! Here it is, enjoy!

It became apparent to me the next day that breaking the Rinoa creatures hold on this Squall would be far harder then I thought. They were always together, and for a long time, they were never left alone in public. People would always rush up and congradulate them on saving the world, or buy them gifts and other things. I needed to get them alone in order to truly pit them against one another. Once they were apart, I'd skillfully maneuver the Squall into my friend Quistis' loving arms. Afterwards, I'd celebrate by, again, skillfully maneuvering Rinoa away from Squall. Maneuver her right over a cliff. Hehehe...

It was about a month or so after they'd returned that thing began settling down for them. For once, Squall and Rinoa were simply alone, sitting by each other in the hall and talking. Well, Rinoa was talking. Squall looked to be ready to drown himself in the water. "And so Angelo does this adorable thing where he gets on his hindlegs and dances! Honest to Hyne, dances!" I could here her laugh. The laugh of evil, to me. Maybe like a rusty knife on glass to Squall.

Stealthfully, I snuck over behind their bench, looking up as Rinoa continued to spout jibberish about dancing dogs and adorabilty factors. But as I stared up, it suddenly occured to me. I have no idea how to make these two fight. After a bit of thinking, I didn the first thing that came to mind. I hopped up, grabbing the edge of the bench and pulling myself up just enough to smack Rinoa over her head. It felt oh so good.

"Ow!" I heard her cry, then look to Squall. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" Squall asked, brushing some hair from his face.

"You whacked my upside the head, that's what." She said, looking at him confused. "Didn't you?"

"No." He said simply. Though by the look on his face, the thought had crossed his mind. More then once.

Rinoa rubbed the back of her head. "Weird. Maybe the Garden's haunted."

"Probably." Squall shrugged.

"Ohh, Squally. Protect me from the oggie-boogies." Rinoa whined, hugging his arm tightly. Well that didn't work. If anything, it tossed her further into him. I tried again, this time hitting Squall in the head.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking to Rinoa. "Hey, I said I didn't do anything." He said sternly.

"I didn't say you did." Rinoa blinked.

"Then why did you hit me?" He asked.

"I didn't." She said, looking around. "Lousy ghosts, hitting my man. You show yourself, ya spooks and get ready to pay for hitting my Squall!" She yelled as she jumped up.

"Crazy..." Squall sighed, rubbing his eyes and letting his head lean back.

Well crap, hitting him doesn't work either. Ok, physical abuse is out of the question, as fun as it is. Perhaps something a little more mental. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to try tomorrow. It's lunch time right now, and this ton's hungry.

I managed to get away without being seen, trotting into the lunchroom and looking up. The lunch ladies couldn't see me, and I couldn't very well see the lunch ladies. People passed by, giving me an occasional glance. "Help..." I managed to say in my little whisp of a voice, holding up my arms.

"Oh, hey, buddy." I heard someone say behind me. The man-woman Irvine stood there, crouching down and picking me up. "You hungry little guy?" I nodded in response and he carried me over to the lunch line.

"Well, if it isn't out favorite little green friend." One lunch lady said. That's right, even the lunch ladies think I'm adorable. Who am I to argue?

"Howdy ladies. What's the special today?" Irvine asked.

"Mac and cheese and ham sandwitches." One woman smiled. Mac and cheese? Why would this Mac person want himself covered and cheese, then eaten? Odd human foods.

"Alright, gimme two. There's cheese on the sandwitch, right?" He asked.

"No, sorry hon." She smiled. "But there just might be for a certine cowboy." She said with a small wink.

We were handed our food, Irvine carrying me over to a table and sitting down. I could smell the food clearly. It smelled delicious, and tasted even better once I began eating. This 'mac and cheese' was absolutly divine. "So what's your tiny self doing out and about with Mrs. Trepe or Selphie?" Irvine asked me.

"Plans..." I told him, gesturing to the door. "Squall. Rinoa. Bad mix." I said, shaking my head. "Break. Squall with Quistis." I nodded, giving a small cough. I'd never tried to speak so much in such a short amount of time.

"What? You're trying to break Squall and Rinoa up to get Squall with Quistis?" Irvine asked, disbeliving.

I nodded. "Quistis sad. Squall make Quistis happy." I said as I took a bite of my sandwitch.

"I dunno, little man. That's a pretty hefty thing to do. Rinoa's closer to Squall then she is to her own skin. But..." He said, looking around then leaning in. "Selphie and I have noticed how Squall's been acting lately. He's reverted to sub-zero tempretures, while Rinoa's just blahing his ear off." He gave a small nod before taking a bite of his food. "You might wanna talk to Quistis about this, though. If she really does want Squall, I doubt she'd want him after a forced break up. She'd want him to come to her, not have him shoved to her at gun point."

"Knife point." I said, holding up my knife and waving it a bit.

"Whatever. The point is, Squall needs to figure this out on his own." Irvine said.

"Figure what out?" Squall asked from behind him. Wait. Squall? Oh crap...

"This little guy's trying to split you and Rinoa up." Irvine laughed, that bumbled mouthed man-woman.

"Right..." Squall said, reaching out and patting his head. "Little guy, the jaws of life couldn't get her off me."

"What about her off you?" Irvine asked, chomping down into his sandwitch.

Squall shrugged. "I kinda feel the same way, I guess." He said. "We're doing alright. We...talk a lot and...she takes me shopping."

"For stuff you don't want?" Irvine asked.

"Scented candles." Squall said simply, resting his head on the table. I don't see what's wrong with that, however. Quistis has scented candles lit all the time when she's reading at night.

I finished my food, waving to Squall and Irvine as I walked away. I went back to Quistis' room to see if she was there. Sure enough, she was. It was after classes. She'd come back everyday and try to find something to busy herself with. Reports that needed grading, a book to read, even cleaning up. Which she never really needed. Dust feared her room. "Oh, hello little one." She said surpsingly, jumping up from the bed and quickly walking to the bathroom. Her voice sounded pained, as if she were about to cry, or were already crying. I hopped up on her bed, sitting down as she walked out. "Any new adventures today?" She asked as she came out. Her eyes were red and a puffy, clear signs that she'd be crying.

"No..." I told her, shaking my head. "Normal. Dull."

"Aww." She cooed, walking over and pulling me into her lap. She hugged me for a while before she broke the silence with a sigh, then spoke up. "Hey. Can you keep a secret?" She asked, looking down at me.

I nodded. It's not like anyone would belive anything I had to say, anyway. Being cute is a double edged sword apparently. Sure it gets you noticed and liked, but people don't really take you seriously.

"Well..." She said, shifting to rest against the wall next to her bed. "As you may have already found out, I have...feelings for one of my students. "

"Squall." I said, looking up at her.

She nodded and brushed some hair from her face. "I watched him grow up, helped him learn the thing he would need to survive. I've seen him fight, bleed, even laugh and cry. But...apparently friends don't make good companions for love. Total strangers, who're compleatly opposite of what they're like and have no idea how they lived their lives are!" She said in a surpsingly mad tone. She blushed, compsing herself quickly. "But, if she makes him happy, then I suppose that's all I need."

I blinked and reached into my sleeve, taking out my knife. "Get Rinoa?" I asked, pointing to the knife.

"Oh. No no no n-" She stopped, then shook her head. "No dear. I don't want her hurt. Just..." She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I just want to be with him. I wanted to be the one to find that special place in his heart, to walk with him in the sunshine. But...I guess that'll all just be a wonderful dream."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Quistis was head over heels in love with Squall, and here she couldn't do anything, because Squall was being latched onto by that...Rinoa creature. "Sorry..." I said, feeling myself start to cry as well.

"It's alright. Nothing you need to apologize for. " She said, sniffing a bit. "I suppose, in time, I'll learn to just...forget those feelings and maybe fall for someone else. Someone within my expectations. I'll always love Squall, but...his love is already taken."

That was it. I was now more determined then ever to try and get Quistis and Squall together. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. It hurt too much, for the both of us. I shifted and stood, patting her arm. "Squall yours. I'll make." I said with a small smile.

"You?" She asked, then petted my head. "Little one, I..."

"Rinoa." I said, shaking my head. "Squall. Bad mix. You. Squall. Best mix." I smiled again, giving her a thumbs up. "Squall yours. Get help. All friends. Help you."

And that, as they say, is that for this chapter. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did typing it. Review, or Tonberry will cry! ;;


End file.
